ATRACCIÓN EN EL MAR
by Cori 140891
Summary: UA DE NARUTO. Sakura guarda la llave para salvar konoha de las manos de Orochimaru , para ello tiene que zarpar a altamar y buscar una solución , con lo que no contaba es que su pasado y su futuro se veran en juego cuando se reencuentre con "esa persona".


**Atraccion en el mar**

**Capitulo I **

Dos sombras corrian rapidamente por los callejones de konoha. Eran muy habiles por lo que las personas q pasaban no notaban su presencia.Amabas totalmente encapuchadas llegaron al muelle en donde se reunian la mayor cantidad de maleantes entre los navegantes del lugar

Pararon y recuperaron el aliento ,la sombra mas alta dirigio la mirada a una taberna que aun estaba abierta.

-Tendremos q entrar alli

-pero…tal vez nos reconozcan

-no hay alternativa…., nos daria tiempo para planear algo, el no nos iria buscar en ese lugar en donde todos lo odian

-Diras..nos odian…si nos reconocen estaremos en problemas..(la sombra menor dejo sentir en su voz miedo)

-tranquila yo te protegere si ocurre algo.(la sombra mayor se quita la capucha dejando ver parte de su rostro.Era una persona de media estatura tez blanca y ojos verdes resaltantes, tenia puesto una gran casaca de cuello alto que le cubria todo y unos pantalones cortos ,tenia en la cabeza puesta un gorro que cubria todo su cabello solo se notaban unos mechones)) vamos..ponte a mi lado

-Hai..(la sombra menor solo se quito la capucha que cubri su rostro , dejando ver su tez tambien clara )

-no..mejor no t quites la capucha..te reconocerian rapido por tus ojos..mejor ponte esto(le tendio una pañoleta)

-..hum..(con la pañoleta amarra parte de la capa para dejar ver solo sus pantalones cortos negros , y la extiende para su derecho como haciendo una casaca recontra holgada. La pañoleta la acomodo de tal forma que cubria de la parte de su rostro para cubrir un ojo)ya esta

-muy bien..no pareces tu..vamos.

Amabas figuras entran a la taberna..era un lugar amplio en donde estaban los borrachos , chismosas y mafiosos del lugar. Se habia llenado mas después de la muerte del sandaime.Se sentaron en la barra y la persona ojiverde pidio dos jarras de cerveza para disimular.La acompañante se quedo en silencio.

-Y ahora…q haremos…

-Bien justo para eso vinimos(la persona ojiverde le susurra algo al camarero y este le señala un asiento alejado de los demas)arigato..vamos!(le indico a su acompañante)

-Sabia que nunca perderias esta terrible costumbre de venir a leer ese libro hentai en esta taberna (hablo la persona ojiverde detrás del hombre de cabello gris sentado en ese asiento leyendo un extraño libro)

-uppss…ah! Pero si eres tu…cuanto tiempo!que estas haciendo aquí

- kakashi-sensei q perspicaz

-oh! Ya me entere de tu matrimonio omedetto!

-KAKASHI-SENSEI!!(renego la persona con el comentario)

-es broma es broma…bueno sientense…has venido con ella(mirando a la acompañante) es peligroso

-es cierto pero no queda otra opcion..tenemos que contarte algo sensei

-si es sobre el arreglo de tu matrimonio y la historia detrás de la muerte del sandaime ya la se.

-eh?pero como?

-me subestimas mucho …ya no me tienes respeto(miro resentido )

-sin bromas sensei

-bueno bueno..por algo soy un maestro no?...no es difícil de averiguar..se que ahora mismo estas de fuga con ella y que orochimaru las esta buscando..uno..para que noe entregues el testamento secreto del sandaime , dos…para evitar que una de las principales familias de konoha se entrometa en el asunto (mirando a la acompañante) y tres para obligarles a obedecer o a desaparecer.

-waw..si sabe tanto xq no hizo algo?!

-claro que lo hice..estuve esperando todo el rato en la taberna..se demoraron por cierto

-grr

-sugoi kakashi-sensei es muy habil

-jeje arigato..pero no nos desviemos del punto…ahora mismo te estan buscando los guardias con la excusa de q te han secuestrado ,se que tienes el testamento contigo ya que te lo dio konohamaru .Por eso estoy aquí..para ayudarte con el testamento

-arigato..no esperaba menos(saca el testamento de dentro de un bolsillo secreto de entre su ropa )

En el muelle se atraco un barco enorme..su aspecto era tenebroso…y la luz de la luna le daba un toque misterioso, de el, bajaron varias sombras y se escucharon voces .

-Llegamos

-hacia mucho q no estaba en konoha

- va a ser muy problemático

-je…de regreso akamaru!

Del barco bajan dos sombras .Una hablando con la otra.

-Aun no entiendo xq quisiste regresar a konoha..sabes q traera muchos problemas dattebayo!!

- kurusai…soy el capitan a si q deja de molestar

-nani?!bah!solo t aprovechas porque el ero-senin se llevo mi rasengan!!vas a ver ese estafador lo pateare hasta q se arrepienta de robarme mi barco!!mi divino barco!!

-feh!era solo un bote con una bandera

- NANI?! El Rasengan es mucho mejor q tu pocilga de Chidori!!

-Sabes q te puedo ejecutar ahora mismo?

-Intentalo baka!!

-Ya dejen de pelear!si hacen escandalo nos van a descubrir(se queja el pirata vago)y eso seria problemático

-Bien..(el capitan se calma y habla dirigiendose a todos) …hemos desembarcado aquí para buscar información sobre nuestro objetivo ..nuestra estadia sera mas corta de lo q creen ..al amanecer todos deben estar en el chidori con minimo un dato , sino se queda ..asi de simple(mirando a su compañero rubio)…si terminan rapido pueden encargarse de sus propios asuntos aquí en konoha..pero recuerden..nadie debe saber que el chidori esta aquí..sean muy discretos.Eso es todo.

La tripulacion baja completamente y se pierden entre la noche.El capitan es acompañado por el rubio y los demas siguen distintos caminos.

-De veras hemos venido solo por eso..?

-…

- te preocupa algo cierto..?

-…no..solo tengo un mal presentimiento

-cuando termines de encontrar información…vas a preguntar sobre el?

-…eso es cosa mia

-lie…si vas a meterte en problemas aquí en konoha ..quiero acompañarte como antes ..sino me aburrire

-..(el moreno baja la mirada y dibuja una ligera sonrisa) baka

-"Como ultimo deseo..si dejo el mando de konoha por algun incidente como la muerte se ha decidido junto al consejo que el proximo hokage sera uno de los tres sanin ….

-ahí esta el problema…se que orochimaru es uno de los sanin y aprovecharia este articulo para asumir el poder..

-eso seria muy malo….no podriamos ni reclamar con el consejo ya que la mayoria fueron "misteriosamente asesinados"

-si, se que fueron asesinados los opositores a orochimaru y se que sobrevivieron solo dos ancianos …que dijeron que la copia del testamento que tenian fue quemada junto los cuerpos de los otros miembros,

-apuesto a q orochimaru no esperaba eso

-asi es..fue una falla , pero se tambien que este es parte del testamento…osea que aun falta articulos que aclrar. Pero orochimaru diria lo contrario y aprovecharia este pedazo para sus fines

-lo que significaria una dictadura aquí en konoha..desintegrasion del consejo y de las principales familias, negocios ilegales..etc

- -entonces lo q queda es hallar todo el testamento y a la persona q indica en el no?

--asi es , este fragmento s el que tenia konohamaru pero no se cuantos mas faltan,

- bueno yo si se de alguien quien podria saber…uno de los sanin indicados…

-eh?

-se refiere a que conoce a los demas sanin

-si , en total son tres,incluyendo a orochimaru, pero solo se la ubicación del otro.

-esta diciendo que tenemos q hallar al otro sanin, para encontrar los demas fragmentos'

-asi tendriamos una prueba legal(dijo ironicamente el sensei)

-yushi!!y donde esta?!

-WAAA!!las horas pasaron corriendo!dattebayo!

-hum…pronto sera hora de partir

-feh! Y yo q no he dormido nada…

-kurusai me das dolor de cabeza uzurutonkachi…

-NANI?! Oh mira!! Alli sigue el ichiraku ramen!!(naruto no pude evitar notarlo y le señalo a su amigo)recuerdas!! Ahh! Hace tiempo que no vengo!!q delicia de ramen! Ojala estuviera abierto!

-bah..distrayendote con cosas como esas..deberias aceptar una vez el hecho de que ya no pertenecemos aquí..deberias dejar tu pasado

-ni de coña…aquí pase varios buenos momentos..que no piensa olvidar(miro esperanzado el rubio)

-siempre tan energetico..me das dolor de cabeza

-bah! Se que tu aunque capitan y todo no puedes evitar sentir cierta nostalgia

-deja de hablar sandeces no hemos venido para recordar hemos venido para informarnos

-feh tu no me engañas se q tambien has buscado información sobre itachi…(vuelve a ponerse serio) de veras…continuaras con tu venganza…?

-….

-sabes que yo te detendre no?

-…estoy conciente pero no lo lograras

-je..ya vamos a ver…yo hice una promesa aquí en konoha y juro q la cumplire…es una promesa entre los tres!

-...(el moreno voltea la mirada…logra ver a lo lejos el muelle trata de evitar la mirada de su compañero para que no notara la nostalgia que sentia)ya tenemos que irnos

Bien! Entonces nos dirigiremos al norte(respondia la persona ojiverde)

Q tengan suerte de encontrarlo sin problemas

…ano..kakashi-sensei…si tenemos que ir al norte…la unica forma de llegar es por el mar..no es asi?

Si

Y tendremos entonces q buscar un barco…

Pero no hay ninguno!! Ya hemos cruzado por el muelle y esta vacio!! No podemos esperar sino nos atraparan!!

…error…si hay un barco..

Eh?

….bueno..me he enterado que justo un barco ha llegado a los puertos de konoha..peor es un barco…por decirlo…especial

Eh?

No importa!! Tenemos que irnos ya!

Bueno…entonces les deseo la mejor de las suertes…me encargare en despistar un poco a orochimaru respecto a su ubicación y mantener las cosas aun en calma

Arigato..te lo encargo

Por cierto…van a ir solo ustedes dos?

Hai…

Bueno…sera interesante…tienen armamento?

Me esta subestimando sensei?(la persona ojiverde se levanta y deja notar unos cuantos cuchilla rodeando su pierna)

Para nada…se de la capacidad que tienen por eso no me preocupo mucho…ah! Por cierto el barco q les digo va a zarpar al amanecer

NANI!!YA ESTA SLAIENDO EL SOL ¡!

Ambas personas salieron corriendo de la taberna . con capuchas puesta y agiles movimientos no demoraron en llegar…alli no estaba el barco que menciono el sensei, dieron una mirada inquietante y el sensei señalo debajo del agua

-saben que hay un tunel submarino a unos 800metros de aquí?, lleva a una pequeña isla no registrada alli esta el barco

-porque rayos un barco pararia alli?!q clase de barco…??

-precaucion?

Bueno no importa vamos hinata!!(los tres se zambulleron en el agua y comenzaron a nadar)

-Bueno aquí es..(señalo el hombre de cabello gris)

-"porque se me hace familiar este barco" ah bueno subamos hinata parece q no esta la tripulacion

Era un barco extraño…tenia un aire tenebroso ademas de recontra sospechoso…porque no habia parado en el puerto de konoha?? , pero no tenian tiempo de cuestionar , deban esconderse pronto .Buscaron un escondite y encontraron una habitación llena de bolsas extrañas..alli la persona ojiverde pateo con fuerza el candado y luego de palancar con su cuchilla logro entrar…se refugio con hinata entre los costales. ya completamente a salvo .y como no habian descansado nada todo el dia… les gano el sueño.

A lo lejos el sensei miraba el gran barco y rio por dentro.

-esto va a ser interesante …como me gustaria ver la cara que van a poner mis queridos alumnos

-Se que no debemos mostrarnos pero porque rayos desembarcamos tan lejos?! Gr. Todo fue idea tuya shikamaru!!(se quejo el inuzuka)

-feh!se que es problemático , pero si parabamos en konoha obviamente se darian cuenta, ademas tu tomaste la ruta mas larga..solo tenias q cruzar el tunel

-tunel y una mierda!!

-Ya llegaron el capitan y naruto?(pregunto el de ojos perolados)

-no parece q aun no..

-kono yaro!! Me has tratado de ahogar!!

-kurusai uzurutonkashi!

-a no…ya llegaron

Toda la tripulacion del chidori estaba lista.pero algo le inquietaba al capitan depseus de zarpar.

-ne sasuke sigues con se mal presentimiento?

-…si…

-bah! No te preocupes tanto! Alegrate de q ya hallamos conseguido la ubicación del mangokyu

- …quizas…pero no es un lugar exacto la información q conseguimos en konoha fue vaga..

-bah…no hay problema….oye el lugar esta a tres dias de aquí no?

-exacto

-entonces puedo irme a dormir?

-…baka

- q?! tengo sueño ademas hambre

-xq tengo q lidia con alguien como tu?"!!

Los dias pasaron la tripulacion hacia lo normal, sin sospechasr que entre su botin se encontraban las dos persona que lograron sobrevivir gracias a su habilidad de espias por lo que fueron entrenados. Hinata habia encontrado comida pero al final del segundo dia ya se agotaba.

-q vamos a hacer?!

-tendremos q esperar..en la noche para salir

- como sabes q nos dijimos al norte?

-por la brujula q traje..por suerte si se dirige al norte

-entonces tendremos q esperar a que pare para salir y tomar otro barco no?

-exacto solo tenemos q esperar

-Wahhh tengo hambre!! Ne sasuke cuanto falta!!

-grrr deja de quejarte naruto!!

-amargado

Naruto vaga por todo el barco

-grr como me molesta las esperas y tengo hambre!! Q hacer! Ah! Ya lo recuedo!! En el ultimo btin que conseguimos escondi comida que consegui..jeje y soloe s mia!!..bueno a buscarla!!

Bajo las escaleras y llego a la habitación del botin..pero ..nto algo extraño..toco el piso de madera..se notaba que habia estado mojado…pero nadie habia bajado a este lugar desde hace dias ya que no cosneguimso ningun botin aun …la unica forma de estar mojado seria por una persona q acababa de nadar o algun hoyo en donde entrara agua, naruto busco cuidadosamente pero n hallo hoyo, entonces siguió revisando…encontro hilos de cabello rosa…nadie del barco tenia cabello rosa , se puso en guardia y saco una cuchilla de un portakunais de su pierna , puede que naruto haga el totno pero en los momentos precisos se ponia serio y en alerta. Preparado abrio la puerta sigilosamente y observo como otra cuchilla se dirigia a el.Con un movimiento rapido naruto contraresto el ataque con su propia cuchilla.

La pelea continuo naruto no dejaba de atacar al sospechoso encapuchado, los demas se dieron cuenta del ruido shikamaru y k iba bajaron encontrandose con la pelea, .En un segundo naruto con un movimiento especial logra quitarle la cuchilla al encapuchado a costa de la suya, pero antes de oque con otra cuchilla en su otra mano se dirigiese al cuello del enemigo , shikamaru y kiba ya tenian acorralado al encapuchado con sus propias cuchillas , naruto se detuvo.

bah! Porque interfieren en mi pelea?

Baka..es un intruso..lo primero es inmovilizarlo no pelear.

Antes de que terminaran de hablar otro encapuchado salio de repente y con seis cuchillas entre las manos se dirigio a kiba y shikamaru para liberar a su compañero, Ellos retrocedieron pero naruto avanzo par atacar, el encapuchado da una patada especial que doblega a naruto y saca una cuchilla que naruto apenas pudo esquivar, pero logro cortarle gran parte de su mejilla , naruto en respuesta tambien lanza un kunai que rasga parte de la capucha , kiba y shikamaru se encargan del que se libero , pero era tan habil que tuviern n q retroceder, shikamaru hace un ataque que lo inmoviliza y akamaru se lanza, para morderlo. Lo que no esperaban era que naruto al rasgar la capucha dejara al descubierto unos ojos perolados familiares, naruto y el personaje se pararon con las cuchillas chocandose .

-MATE! No eres..?!(naruto se detiene totalmente y se queda paralizado )hinata?!

-(la chica frente suyo mira bien y tambien lo reconoce) naruto..-kun?!

-Hinata?!, (kiba voltea para ver cuando el otro encapuchado retrocede evitando a akamaru pero el perrito logra morderle el brazo y arracar la parte superior de la capucha,

- que?! naruto..??(la identidad de la otra fue reconocida)

-SAKURA-chan?!1que demonios..?!

Que rayos esta pasando alli abajo?!

Intrusos capitan!(anuncio shikamaru)no sabe…

De q hablan?(neji baja y ve a los supuestos intrusos rodeados por sus compañeros, al reconocerlos se queda sorprendido) hinata-sama? Que hace aquí!?

...

Es mi primer fic, perdonen los errores

Dejen sus coemntarios onegai!!


End file.
